The last Saiyan
by Shasti
Summary: Alone, cold, no one there to help... That was what Trunks was faced with. What will he do? He soon turned to the only possible solution, time is the key... Review plez!
1. Prologue

**The last Saiyan- Prologue **

"I'm sorry... Trunks, my son..." A soft flicker of hope waved in Vegeta's eyes and for the first time, Trunks saw kindness in his father's eyes. Immense pain raced through Vegeta's body and a familiar scence gathered. His heart pounded as he lifted his arm, a drop of tear fell, and landed lightly on the watery concrete causing a light ripple beneath the fresh water rain. A slight hint of tears wondered within Trunk's eyes. His crystal eyes gazed downcast and his soft lavender hair had fallen to cover his face.

A wounded Trunks was on one knee, grasping his agonising arm, his waterfall of lavender hair moved gently with the calm breeze. Vegeta stood directly above him, his arm directed at Trunks. The pouring rain scattered and ran down his face, washing away the fallen tears. His body showed no signs of sympathy but his eyes... Trunk's eyes wondered to meet his father's, eyes searching...

"Why? Why are you doing this father?" Trunks's voice was no louder than a gentle whisper of the wind, his voice trembled, full of sadness.

Vegeta looked away, the pain slowly accumulating, and after a long silence, he replied with a short answer, "Soon..."

A powerful light ebbed in the darkness of the night, a few moments later... He was gone...

And with it, vanished the last hope of the world...

_One year earlier..._

A faint figure stood in the mist, slowly clearing. A young man, around the age of 17 with a lengthy untidy curtain of hair that hung from his head to gently make contact with his aqua blue eyes. His eyes were pure, like fresh rain, falling upon rivers.

He stood near a cliff, he waited... Looking down at the view below. He gawked down at his home, now so very near to the ocean, the waves washed up and smashed against the rocks in an orderly way, the water sparkled, catching the warm, smooth rays of the morning sun.

His name is Trunks... With out any sign of hesitation, the young man made a long leap, he descended swiftly, like an eagle, diving for its prey. The ocean raced up to him, with arms tucked neatly beside him, with only a small distance from swinging into the sea, he tilted up, perfectly and suttlely. The waves divided directly beneath him, leaving a vast trail as he soared up to the horizon, his hair swept past him, as he felt the breeze blowing against his face.

Trunks halted suddenly in midair, scanning the surroundings. His eyes darting from side to side. He could scence someone approaching at a great speed.

The other was now in Trunks's vision; he squinted slightly to make of the blurred object. A soft smile swept slowly across his face, it reached his eyes. He seemed to relax his body and to take no notice of the approacher.

Trunks hung his limbs in mid air and lingered... His eyes carefully locking. In the mist of this, a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hey, Trunks. Stop pretending... Meditating is not your style." Trunks slightly tilted his mouth, faking a smile. He opened an eye and peered/ examined the intruder.

**Shasti:** Hey, hope you folks like the story, this is just a prologue

**Trunks**: Come on! Let's see the next chapter!

**Shasti:** You'll just have to wait...

**Trunks:** Who did I meet anyway?

**Shasti:** I... ummm... Haven't thought of that...

**Trunks:** o.0"

**Shasti:** As I said, you'll just have to wait!

tap tap Soo... Do LOTS of reviews!


	2. Friend or foe?

**Shasti:** I'm sorry to all those readers out there who thinks this is a bit boring but... I have to set the plot first... Thanx for all the reviews! Keep' em commin!

So here goes...

**The last Saiyan- Chapter two. Friend... Or foe?**

As Trunks gently unlocked his eyes, gazing with query upon the stranger, shadows uncovered his eyes...

A tall, lean man lingered before him, the crystal eyes, so pure and blue... Trunks found this person familiar, yet it was the first time he had laid his sight upon this particular person.

He finally realised what was going on and uncountable thoughts flowed into his head. He opened his mouth but noting came out.

"Don't, Trunks. I will explain." The stranger scanned Trunks, detecting that he was confused. Anyone could see that.

A gust of wind blew past, the sun shorn brighter, and giving warmth to the surroundings. The two watched each other's eyes...

"My name... Is Trunks..." The stranger said, barely making the words out. There was no lie in his eyes...

**Shasti:** I know... That was a short chappy... BUT I promise it will get more exciting soon. Mozart laugh... MUAHHAHAHAHA!!!

Once again, thanks for all the ppl who reviewed. I appreciate it!

**Shasti:** Where'd Trunks go?


	3. From the future

**Shasti:** Hey Goten? Have you seen Trunks?

**Goten:** Which one?

**Shasti:** GOTEN! You'll give out the story

**Goten:** Shrugs , you'll going to explain this in this chappy anyway right?

**Shasti:** Yeah, but that's for me to explain.

**Goten:** Well... Bye! I have to go on! Charges out the door 

**Shasti:** Hey! I never said you could go on! Chases him 

Ok... Now let's see how Trunks is doing.

NOTE:

The Trunks from the future is not Mirai Trunks but the Trunks from the same time line (sorri if some of you are disappointed).

And this story is one year before the prologue...

And... Goku in this story is in the other world, this story is set at the end of DBZ (I know this doesn't make any sense, but if you haven't noticed, the title of my story is The last Saiyan, and it's pretty hard making someone other than Goku the last Saiyan because he's so strong).

Another thing (Sheesh, how many 'things' do I have?) The future time line CAN be changed by going back to the past.

So here goes...

**The last Saiyan- Chapter three. From the future**

"My name... Is Trunks..."

A forgotten arrow struck Trunks's heart, his face showed no emotion, blank and pale... He knew this person... He was HIM!

Trunks found himself gazing upon those same familiar shuffled hair, the same lavender colour, the same eyes, identical in everyway except this Trunks was more muscular.

Capsule Corp was printed on his uniform, a jacket and a lengthy sword was strapped around his upper body. He had long silky soft hair that spiked out in many directions.

"I'm from the future, a few years from now. I have come to tell you this: a few months from now, someone will try to kill Vegeta." The stranger who 'claimed to be Trunks eyed Trunks, it was deeply focused. "After that he will exterminate everyone..." The man's voice quivered a little at the last words.

Trunks seemed to be washed over by the stranger's words. He knew this was true, yet... He could not make himself to believe it. "Wh... How?" Trunks was speechless.

The sun was directly above them now, Trunks didn't know how long they hovered, rays of light was diverging in every direction but Trunks felt an icy coldness surrounding him, the calm breeze moved swifter, sending piercing wind like sharp crystals, cutting through his face.

Trunks from the future paused, his eyes downcast, a blinding reflected beam reflected off his sword.

"I don't know how to tell you this, I..." The stranger said truthfully.

Trunks remained silent, his eyes scanned the stranger, his pulse quickened and beated loudly as his identical spoke.

"I came here, in a time machine, a creacher will land on Earth in two weeks. My father went to fight it, and... He was taken." The future Trunks paused again, he was on the verge of tears, but forced him self to blink it back. "I was nearly killed myself, but somehow I escaped the terror. I then found the time machine and came here."

Trunks remained his pale-faced self. He remembered now, his mother, Bulma had been working on a new technology that she allowed no one to approach. Could this have been the time machine the stranger was talking about?

Trunks searched his heart for answers, _was this future-self telling the truth? _He felt trust towards this person, he continued to question him.

"How strong is the creature?" Even though Trunks had not gazed upon the monster, he could feel it...

The Trunks from the future became more intense, his eyes narrowed and sparked with hatred, He was finding it difficult to repeat the sight in his head. His fist clenched tighter as he made out the words "It killed my father... And yours, it is incredibly strong."

A new power arrises from the blurred surface, both Trunks felt the power approaching at a swift speed, they couldn't interrupt what they scenced but stood on guard, a hand reached to the hilt of the sword, grasping it, making slight contact.

Trunks recognised the power a few moments later, he dropped his guard.

"It's Goten." Trunks sighed with relief. Both Trunks peered up to find Goten staring down at them with him mouth hung open and it looked like his toung was about to drop out.

"He's been there the whole time." Future Trunks noted his companion. Trunks soared up to meeting his best friend.

As Future Trunks saw this, he sensed that something was not quite right, a shadowy figure crossed his thoughts, Trunks tried to remain calm, a chill raced through his spine as he felt a prickle of sweat slowly making its way down his neck. Something was lurking near... Could it be?

_Future Trunks's flash back_

"_Trunks, I would like for you to have this." _

_Trunks felt a cold, smooth surface been laid on his palm, he carefully grasped the gift from his father, he examined the blade. He started questioning his father. "Wh-"_

_End flash back_

The memory faded in his mind, he shook off the thoughts, Future Trunks was worried about his arrival, would his trip change the future? He flew vertically up to the other two, taking care that he is not interrupting.

"Trunks, how could this happen?"

"I don't know Goten, but you've got to trust me on this, my senses tell me that he's telling the truth."

Future Trunks felt a small tingle in his heart, it was great to see Goten again.

**Shasti:** Well that's all folks! (mumbles) Goten, had to go when I told him not to, now he messed up the whole story...

**Goku:** Let me in! I wanna help!

**Shasti:** No WAY!!! I'm not letting another one in. (mumbles again) Goten, had to go when I told him not to, now he messed up the whole story... Heh, I'm NOT letting another one in... Mozart laugh: MUAHAHAHHAHAH!!

Pleaz don't stop reading because this chapter is boring, I said it will be more interesting soon so just keep reviewing! Chapter 4 commin up!


	4. Surging memories

**Shasti:** Hey ya all! Sighs I just finished the plot for me story... (Squeses out a Mozart laugh: MHAHHHAAHHAHAHAHAGGG!) I would just like to ask, What actually happened in DBGT? (New Zealand T.V. is poor and haven't even finished viewing the Super 17 saga yet) I would just like to know why Goku disappeared because that might help me story... Oh yeah... Can you tell me what happened to Mirai Trunks after Cell saga? (NZ T.V. hasn't broadcasted that either...) THANX!!!

**Goku:** I NEED food if you want to keep me from going in.

**Shasti:** (Sighs) Here you go... (Opens a twelve-meter-high fridge bulging with food)

**Goku:** Oh, so little? Oh well, it'll have to do I guess...

So here goes...

**The last Saiyan- Chapter four. Surging memories**

Trunks, Future Trunks and Goten gathered in a triangle, the three gawked at each other awkwardly, Future Trunks watched his younger-self, he could understand his emotions.

"So what happened?" Goten interrupted Future Trunks's concentration. Future Trunks slowly moved his eyes to watch Goten, he observed that his former friend did not trust him entirely.

"I will tell you my story..."

_FUTURE TRUNKS'S FLASHBACK (This is the story of Future Trunks when the 'monster' arrived, please read flashbacks, they are very important... In this story, every little detail can affect the final outcome)_

_Trunks was deeply in his slumber when a dramatic vibration disturbance in the air particles (sound) disrupted his sleep._

"_WOMAN!! WHERE'S ONE OF THOSE MONEY THINGS?!" A loud, very loud voice boomed from half way across the house, the uproar was incredible, the whole house shook from the impact._

_A typical scene of Vegeta screeching at Bulma... Trunks had his eyes half open, he discovered himself in bed, his sheets all tangled, half his body sank on the floor and his head at the other end of the bed. Trunks groaned and practily 'fell' out of his bed._

_Trunks arrived just in time to catch the drama down stairs, he slipped down stairs for breakfast. He got the slightest hint that his father had already finished by the piles of dishes that stood on the kitchen bench. _

"_Vegeta, how many times do I have to remind you... NOT TO CALL ME WOMAN!!!" Trunks almost felt a roar of wind at that speech. He continued making his way downstairs, ruffling up his already messy hair, he let out a vast yawn. _

"_Yeah, yeah... JUST HAND ME THE MONEY." Vegeta calmed down a little, very little._

_Bulma grunted and stomped out of the kitchen like a mad cow, all Trunks could hear then was a couple of bangs, a few scratches, a dozen crashes. And Bulma appeared in the door way with a rag looking wallet, she hastily stuffed a few notes (money) inside and as Vegeta trotted/paced into the room, she dumped the whole heap on him._

_Vegeta held up the wallet, examined it like it was something poisonous. His face framed into a frown. "WHAT'S THIS?" He pointed at a pair of words printed on the wallet/dirty looking bag. _

_Trunks focused his eyes on the object, he made out the words: 'Vegeta's wallet'. Trunks had a urge to laugh that shot up like a bullet. _

"_A little present from yours truly," Bulma said, looking very pleased with herself._

_Vegeta did nothing but muttered something under his breath, "Earth women..." He snapped. And with that, and a powerful rush of wind, Vegeta soared out the window, relocating his rampage somewhere else._

_Trunks finally managed to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, and glared in, looking like he was about to fall asleep any moment. Bulma stood near the window, looking extremely happy, she made a gesture to Trunks with her back turned, busy packing up the mess Vegeta left. "Hi Trunks, want some breakfast?" She reached for the cupboard handle, "although that arrogant father of yours inhaled most of the food."_

"_No thanks Mum, I think I can do without it." Trunks reached for his new capsule Corp watch, a push of a button and a few seconds later, Trunks had changed clothes instantly._

_He was now wearing a jacket, over a pale blue shirt, a cargo finished the design. The Capsule Corp uniform made his look more energized, Trunks peeked at his watch, this made him a little anxious. "Bye mum! I'm heading off to work!"_

_Bulma felt her hair rush back as she watched her son vanish into the distance, seeming more and more like his father as he levitated slightly off the ground and dashed through the window. "Got to do something about those two..." She mumbled to herself._

_Trunks felt his power increasing as he speeded up his flight, he constantly looked back at his watch, the pressure in the atmosphere rushed through his hair, sharply cooling his pale curtains of hair, although it still waved, shifting with the current as he made a angular turn. He let out a lengthy sigh, his watch did everything except it's not equipped with an alarm._

_His thoughts were shattered as a tremendous power, none that he has felt before... Or has he? Trunks felt it/he/she was traveling in his direction. He kept calm, a much milder form than what was he was truly encountering. _

_A shadow fell on Trunks, a glint of an awkward feeling also dropped on him... He did not look up, who was this person? _

_You will soon find out... _

_Without any hint of warning, a sharp, immense pain shot through Trunks's heart, it began to spread, something lunged for him, consuming his energy. The wrenching pain that accumulated in him was unbearable. He clenched to where the pain dwelled but he suffering continued..._

_And then,_

_It stopped..._

_END FLASHBACK_

"When I had finally woken up, Vegeta was gone..."

Both Trunks, and Goten, now stood planted on the cliff, with Future Trunks explaining his past experience, Trunks listened and watched Future Trunks with pity as he told his story. Future Trunks was revealing every inch of the torment he suffered, his fists clenched tight as a transparent flame flared within his heart and soul...

"He then moved on... Terminating everyone in his path... With its plan to dominate the world." Future Trunks continued.

_FUTURE TRUNKS'S FLASHBACK (continued...)_

_A few weeks after 'its' arrival..._

"_It's coming..." Bulma whispered her voice quivered with fear. "It can still sense us..."_

_Trunks gazed upon his mother, he was badly injured, cuts were deeply planted, wounds, bruises and where his flesh splited left blood marks. His shirt showed traces of blood. He had a diagonal scar on his right cheek, where the creacher had struck him. He laid against the wall, his arm limply across his knee, most of his body was senseless he felt so useless, he wasn't able to prevent anything..._

_Trunks and Bulma was in a circular, pod shaped room, Bulma's hidden creation was covered, protected using a hologram. The room's every inch was covered with technology, cameras detected that the monster was invading Capsule Corp, bangs from outside the room became nearer. It was trying to break in... Trunks watched helplessly as Bulma rushed to get the time machine setted. _

"_Trunks, climb inside it, now!" Bulma ordered. Trunks stared blankly at the open space his mother had indicated to him. The image shook, and another took its place, the machine was a shape of a pod, silver and translucent. _

_Trunks barely had the strength to talk but he forced himself up using his agonizing arms. His legs trembled as he approached the machine. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating his powers as he levitated off the solid concrete and drifted into the strange sphere. He peeked at his mother, she gently smiled at him. A click of the ship and the pod was closed tight, separating Trunks from Bulma. Trunks realized what was happening, he knocked his weak bandaged fist on the glass, the glass remained unharmed._

_Bulma's smile widened softly, the banging outside became louder. "I'm not coming with you Trunks,"_

_BANG BANG BANG. A noise from outside of the solid metal door rang, the creature had arrived..._

"_NO!" Trunks yelled. He wanted to blast the pod but he was drained of all his power._

"_You'll have to make the journey your self, there's a sensu bean in the back to restore your strength." _

_BANG BANG BANG. _

_A blinding light, the door was blasted open by the creature, it moved out of the shadows, a hand rose steadily, the slender hand elegantly clustered a blast in its palm, the only light source in the whole room..._

_Bulma stood her ground. Her face clenched, in an attempt to be brave._

"_NOOOOO!" Trunks bellowed once again._

"_Go, Trunks... You are our last hope... The last Saiyan..." _

_A blinding light was all Trunks saw as the pod took him in to the past... _

_A screeching scream echoed in his head..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Trunks and Goten was stunned by his words, shocked. Future Trunks couldn't meet their eyes, his eyes remained downcast, the sadness was sweeping over him, he unleashed his emotions and finally a few tears sloped from his eyes.

"Before I left, mother told me something else," Future Trunks expressed. "She said: You must let Piccolo know your arrival... And one other, she told me: to defeat the creature, Trunks, you must become one with yourself..."

"What does that mean?" Trunks and Goten seeked.

Future Trunks made contact with their eyes, Trunks glimpsed dim, familiar traces of emotion uniting. "She... Wants me to merge with you... Trunks"

**Shasti:** AHHH!! That chapter took longer than I expected, oh no! It's still short and boring! I promise the next one would be more exciting.

**Goku:** (Stuffing his face) Oh, this is good, more noodles please! And while you're at it... More dumplings!

**Shasti:** AHHH! I better hurry up and write the next chapter before I run out of food and Goku goes charging in like his son did...

Thanx for all the reviews! But can everyone who reads this PLEASE do a review! I would like to know what you guys/girls think of this so far, well, maybe I should stop wasting my time and stop writing? Should I continue? How many chapters should I write? How often should I write it? WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	5. Lost for eternity

Oh! I'm already up to chapter 5! This is getting exciting! Clears throat First of all, I would like to thank , for creating the site... (What is this? An Academy award?)

And of coarse to all those who reviews my story! That just brings tears to my eyes (Sniff, sniff... Bursts out crying)

(Audience now looking extremely bored: GET ON WITH IT!!! )

All right!!!!!

**Shasti:** In case some of you don't know, I've made some **very** crucial, significant changes to the ending of Chapter four, so go and check it out! And please review again!

**Goku:** Hey? Where'd all the food go?

**Shasti:** (Puts on an innocent face)

**Goku:** You ate it!

**Shasti:** I believe the term you are referring to is 'consume', I am a scavenger after all, _I_ have the NEED to hunt down food.

**Goku:** Well, go hunt somewhere else, these are my food. Goku is now sounding extremely childish

**Shasti:** Oh, toughen up, it's just a BIT of food

**Goku:** And that's coming from a person who just ate 12 Kilograms of food. Meany, won't give back _MY_ food.

**Shasti:** Ignores Goku I'll give it to him later... And now, on with the story!

IMPORTANT NOTE: The time of this story is set AFTER Buu saga, but I'm making it that Buu never invaded Earth (New Zealand T.V. had to stop broadcasting it in the middle because of loss of money, so I never REALLY knew what happened). This means that Goku was never brought back to life and Trunks never fused with Goten, this also means that they don't know how to fuse and what it is.

So here goes...

**The last Saiyan- Chapter five, Lost for eternity**

"Merge?" Goten looked at Trunks, "Is there such a thing?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Goten," Future Trunks admitted. "But Mother asked me to visit Piccolo, he must know."

Trunks exceeded his silence, making an account out of the incident. His allay came to an end, "Trunks..." He was feeling reserved calling a stranger his own name. "What should we do?"

"I will go find Piccolo, you and Goten warn Vegeta." Future Trunks began assembling his energy as he prepared for flight. His hair ascended gradually as the powerful force swelled. "We must act fast."

Trunks and Goten nodded in agreement, with the sun and the autumn wind determining his direction, Future Trunks hovered above the ground, he made a friendly gesture to Trunks and Goten. "I'll be back..." The boys could only certify his words by his mouth movements, for at the same moment, the loud sweep of his take off plunged in to their ears and they only gaped at the disturbance in the air where he once stood.

"I was hopping I would wake up right about now." Goten turned to face Trunks, still trying to drag himself out of this nightmare.

Trunks simpered at his friend. "I was just having the same thought." He was revealing much less than what he was feeling. His mind was trailing off, echoing the past events back in his mind.

"Should we go?" Goten requested, detecting that he was loosing Trunks's interest.

"Yeah..." Trunks replied, his mind still not deeply in focus of what that was happening. There was something not quite right about this... His conscious repeatedly informed him. A giant fist descended on his head, Trunks not feeling much at all.

Goten continued trying to trail Trunks back down to Earth, "Anyone there?"

"Oh, yeah." Trunks finally dragged himself back to the real world, shaking off his pounders. "Let's go to Capsule Corp."

_A few short minutes later..._

Goten and Trunks arrived at the familiar sightings of Capsule Corp, as they softly landed themselves on the solid soil, a middle- aged looking blue-haired woman dashed over to them, her face blowed to a purple-red colour, as mad as a wet hen. "Uh-oh..." Trunks felt a roar coming. Goten, however was clueless of what was going on, had no defence.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG MAN?" Bulma had to tiptoe slightly to meet her son's eyes, her nose a few millimetres from his.

Trunks leaned back his upper body, separating the distance from his furious mother. He scratched the back of his head and his expression forced into an innocent stare, he smiled. "I must have lost track of time..." He sustained the act with a nervous snigger.

Goten watched the entertainment in amazement, Trunks's mother was really like his own, althoug-

"DO YOU NOW HOW LATE YOU ARE?!" Bulma persisted with the screeching. "YOU ARE LATE TO WORK... AGAIN!!!"

Goten slightly rolled his eyes, but Bulma gave him a deadly glare.

"Ok, mum, I'm going." Trunks concluded, putting his friend out of his misery. "Oh, by the way mum? Do you know where Dad is?"

Bulma folded her arms and turned her back on them, "_Vegeta_ went out to train again." Bulma started her trip back to the house, knowing when she turned around again, the boys would be long gone.

_Meanwhile..._

Future Trunks was on his flight to meet Piccolo, when he invaded his mind by telepathy.

The message was clear, almost as if Piccolo was next to him.

_Trunks, there's no need to come to me, I've foreseen for arrival._

Future Trunks whirled around speedily, searching for a sign. But all he witnessed was the sky.

_This is Piccolo, listen to me..._

"Piccolo, I need to ask you something..." Future Trunks said, not sure if Piccolo could hear. He was about to make his speech when-

_Trunks, listen to me, I know everything... Just hear this, you have to find Trunks and Goten now!_

"Why?" Future Trunks questioned, the reply came with a pause, it was just what he had feared...

_They are in grave danger..._

Trunks dashed amidst the clouds, he glanced sideways at his companion. Goten was struggling fighting to keep up with him, his arm bent forward to block the powerful gusts of wind striking at him. His eyes squinted a little. Trunks found that he was on the verge of transforming, he de-accelerated.

"Trunks, where does Vegeta train?" Goten's voice was faint.

"Just up ahead, follow me." Trunks took the front of the two and flew at full speed.

"Trunks!" A voice called behind him.

Trunks halted, expecting that he was going too fast for Goten again... But that prediction came to an end as he caught a glimpse of Goten as he tackled him and trusted him aside. Trunks was thrown back by the impact, his mind cleared. _Why did Goten attack me?_

"Goten! What-" His sentence was cut short as he watched his friend plunging downwards motionlessly, clouds dispersed as he fell through, someone had attacked him.

Trunks dived down, to save his ally, he was gaining an incredible speed but was compelled to cease his rescue, a vast ki swept past in front him rapidly. He looked up, at Goten's attacker.

It was a man, muscular and tall. He had a thick batch of frosty pale hair that curled backwards. The man smirked, his face was more extended than normal people, and he had a sharp chin. Trunks sensed a forcible power from him.

"Now that I got rid of that pest, it's your turn." The stranger's rusty, cracked voice crocked.

Without warning, the man unleashed a ki, effortlessly; he aimed and flung it at Trunks, followed by many others. Trunks swung his downer body, dodging the first ki. He soared to meet the enemy, shuffling amongst the dense falls of blasts. Trunks thought of nothing but Goten, he will pay for hurting him. He felt hatred surfacing, a warmth clustered as he formed a ki, unleashed it with force.

The man tilted his body slightly to the side and avoided the blast, with 'elegance'.

He took no notice as he charged at him, throwing a jolty punch, he locked his eyes on his target and swung wildly but all he reached was air. Trunks's teeth grinded and spun swiftly, his eyes darted, scanning the area for his prey.

A blast caught him in the back, the pain caused him to he scream, his echo waved in the skies, the pain dashed down his spine, the torment widening. His vision was now blurred, the last sight he remembered was his baleful laugh, and the blinding wave as he was drained of his power...

_So this is how it all ends, _

_I'm sorry... I failed you all_

Trunks felt a streak of tear slip from his eyes, the coldness stretching, surrounding him, he felt dizzy, the whole world spun as he felt dampness on his face as he entered the clouds.

_So this is what death feels like..._

Trunks slowly felt his consciousness fading away from him, he struggled to grasp it, using the last reserves of his strength. Every memory circled in his mind, everything he every worked for, every dream, everyone he loved...

He let it go...

As he faded from the world...

**Shasti:** Hey! That's the end! (Stomach rumbles, sounding like a stampede). Now, where's the food... Looks around but finds no food Goku probably demolished the whole lot... Where is he anyway?!

**Shasti:** (Shrugs) probably went in search of food.

**Pan (as a child): **Where's Grandpa G?

**Shasti:** Oh, um... He's just gone out, he'll be back soon... (mutters) He'd better...

**PLEASE ANWSER THIS!**

WHO TAUGHT GOTEN AND TRUNKS HOW TO FUSE IN THE BUU SAGA AND WHERE DID THEY GET IT?

Oopps... I nearly forgot... (Mozart laugh) MUHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH!

Thanks for ALL the reviews!


	6. Rebirth

**Shasti: **I'm sooo excited, chapter 6! Hope you guys like it!

**Pan: **Where my Grandpa?

**Shasti: **I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later... He'll come crying back when he can't find any food... (Mozart laugh) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH (takes deep breath) HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH HA Hah ha heh (chokes).

**Shasti:** Yes! That was the longest time I sustained the laugh!

**Pan: **o.0?(Wonders off)

**Shasti: **Great! I'm always able to scare ppl away... Hey Pan! Come back! (runs after her)

So here goes...

**The last Saiyan- Chapter six, Rebirth**

_It's so cold, so numb_

_No hope..._

_No faith..._

_No trust..._

_No freedom..._

_No courage..._

_No love..._

_No light..._

_I'm so alone,_

_Is this my destiny?_

_Where... am... I?_

Trunks once again bared the wonders of what he might gaze upon when he opened his eyes, he listened, so calm, so peaceful, so tranquil...

He felt numb, paralysed, he stirred and awakened from his deep slumber. He found he could not open his eyes, he tried to motion his body, but couldn't, he felt if he was floating.

A voice, so familiar, so close and free...

_Trunks, Goten... You have to live, you are our only hope, you must fight._

Trunks forced out the message

_I... I know you._

The same voice replyed

_Yes... Now go, he will attack soon..._

A unforeseen sudden warmth diffused and swelled in Trunks's body, it began to unfold, giving off a great range. He felt life in him again and felt himself surfacing the endless darkness...

_Who are you?_

He felt something leaving, drifting away, and he was truly alone...

_Until we meet again..._

"Truunks, Goootteen." The speech was blurred, Trunks opened a slight crack in his eyelids, someone was near... its shadow lingered above him, forming a shape of an object, it moved... his vision still blurred, he watched the figure for a while, until it was out of his sight.

Trunks opened one eye, the image refined. He gazed upon an afternoon sky, framed by buildings. The chilling concrete contacted with him.

He recalled what had happened, and immediately elevated his body off the ground, he stumbled again, he was covered in dirt, a stretching pain in his limbs, he laid on the concrete, a ripping sound tore through his shirt, he pondered, forcing a hand to push him self up, he felt beaten...

A hand reached out and drew him up, his friend watched with concern as he attempted to say what he had witnessed, Trunks felt weak, his mind whirled as he spoke.

"Trunks... I saw..." Future Trunks caught him as he collapsed again and fell motionlessly.

_Meanwhile... _

Goten floated in a similar dimention as Trunks, he flinched slightly, and heard a voice he heard 10 years ago, his heart leaped with excitement.

_Goten, you must come with me..._

Goten let his body fall naturally, he relaxed as the torment faded from his body, he wasn't sure how he would communicate, but he focused his energy on one question.

_Where... Father?_

And he let the current drift him away.

**Shasti:** I know! Another short chapter, sorry guys, you'll just have to wait for chapter 7!

**Chi Chi:** (Charging at Shasti with a broom stick while yelling at the top of her lungs) HATCHA! YOU MADE MY SON DIE AND MADE MY GRANDUGHTER CRY! WHAT KIND OF A EEEEEVVVIIILLL PERSON ARE YOU? YOU WILL PAY!

**Shasti: **(Panics) She obviously haven't read this chapter... Um, Chi Chi, calm... Calm...

**Chi Chi: **(Still charging at Shasti like a mad bull)

**Shasti: **(Runs away)

Um... Well, I'll end it there... What do you guys think of this chapter? Review please!


	7. Truth revealed

**Shasti: **Well, I replaced that NOTE with chapter 6, so please go and read it... My other fic is gone... (Sniff sniff)

**Goku: **Shasti sure looks depressed

**Shasti: **Goku! You're back! (Runs over and hugs him, nearly strangling him with the strangle hug)

**Goku:** Maybe not...

NOTE: Sorry if I've made any confusion, here are the ages for the characters, I may make a mistake... The time that this story is set in should be the last episode or the last few episodes of DBZ.

Trunks- 17

Future Trunks- 18

Goten- 16

Pan- 5

Bra- 4

Vegeta- (should be around 50)

Goku- (see Vegeta)

Bulma- (see Goku and Vegeta)

Chi Chi- (See Bulma, Vegeta and Goku)

Gohan- 25 or 26

So here goes...

**The last Saiyan- Chapter seven, Truth revealed**

(Sorri about those ppl who want me to get on with the story, I have yet ANOTHER flash back)

_Future Trunks's flash back (Future Trunks is at 7 years of age in this flash back)_

_Vegeta threw a punch at Trunks, holding back slenderly. Trunks heaved his arms, his whole body tensed as he blocked the attack, but got knocked back on the impact, slamming him to the ground, dust formed as he slid across the tiles, his torn clothes ripped even more._

"_Stop holding back! Attack with everything you've got!" Vegeta bellowed._

_Trunks marked his father, his mind spinning. "I... Can't..." He resisted the ache in his chest, and started pacing towards Vegeta, his respiration increased as he panted, his steps in a zig zag, he looked as if he was drunk. _

_The lights in the Capsule dimmed, the sable night gleamed, the shower of stars provided lustre while Vegeta and Trunks trained._

_Vegeta's face wreached into a deadly frown. "Stop acting weak! Attack!" He knocked Trunks to the wall of the Capsule, Trunks slid down to the floor, he did not get up this time._

_Vegeta stood over him, "Fight back!" He roared, a mechanical voice spoke as he grabed Trunks by the neck, Trunks made a despirate gasp for air. _

_Vegeta heard a slight murmur: "Fine..."_

_GRAVITY LEVEL INCREACE, 710 TIMES EARTH NORMAL GRAVITY._

_End flash back_

Future Trunks shivered at the memory, he felt a sting in his heart as he watched the motionless Trunks and Goten. They looked so limp, so cold, his hearted throbbed, he had failed them, failed his mother, his friends. If he'd just gone back a little further-

He sat on the floor of Kami's lookout, the chilling air circulating him, his arms rested on his up-right leg, and let the other slide naturally, he stared in to plain space. The whole look out was clouded by a dense mist, he waited for how long he did not know.

"Why was his arrival so early?" Piccolo's voice wavered above him, Future Trunks scensed the Namek next to him, his emotions were bounded, just like his were.

Future Trunks continued to face down, his hair was dampened by the mist and fell as he lowered his head, burying himself deep in his thoughts. "It must have been my arrival..."

"No." A loud voice interrupted him. "It could not have changed this much, it was a mistake that Goten and I heard the conversation between you and Trunks, there is no other explanation."

Future Trunks concealed his eyes but his thoughts still raged on in his mind. He remained silent as Piccolo made his hypothesis.

"Are they... Dead?" he asked the one question he feared the answer of. His heart pondered the fate of his friends...

The reply came with a pause. "No, just in a deep coma, Dende tried to heal them, but their soul is in another dimension, there's nothing we can do."

Future Trunks let the relief sink in, he opened his eyes delayingly.

"And what now? What of my father?"

"Vegeta may not be dead," He pronounced this with a grave tone as paced away slowly, making no sound as he walked. "History has changed... "

Future Trunks felt flares of energy wound up within him, his eyes snapped open, and he quickly gathered to his feet. "Piccolo! How do you know?" But the mist consumed him as Future Trunks looked over where Piccolo once stood.

At the same moment, Trunks stirred on the ground, he fitted slightly, the vibrations of his tremble passed in the air as he continued to shiver, Future Trunks rushed to his side, his heart stammering as the tempo rate fastened.

Trunks's face clenched, stress overwhelming him but he soon relaxed as he gradually unlocked his eyes. Future Trunks presented him with a welcoming smile. "Welcome back."

"What happened?" Trunks asked weakly as his fit came to an end, but he felt spiritless.

Future Trunks did not reply, but merely looked away in shame as Trunks saw the cold limp Goten.

"Goten!" Trunks made an attempt to stand, but stumbled. He just sat by Goten, and watched him, Goten was covered in bruises, a blotch of blood revealed on his chest, his face was pale. "What happened?"

"Goten is in another dimension, there's nothing we can do." Future Trunks found it hard to repeat the words of Piccolo.

"I know where he went," Trunks whispered, his tone changed, his voice was deeper. "I heard a voice, one that I've heard before, it was Goten's father. I met him once in the martial arts tournament."

"But... Goten's father is dead... How can that b-"

"I died... I slipped in to the other world." Trunks interrupted his future-self. "Goten was there, I could feel it, but somehow I managed to survive, and he didn't..."

"But it can't be! Piccolo said he's only in another dimension!" Future Trunks exclaimed, "Why is everything going wrong?!"

"For once, Piccolo is wrong." Trunks moved his head to stare in to Future Trunks's, his eyes were icy cold. "Why didn't you go to Vegeta first?"

Future Trunks was struck by the question, blood pumped in his veins, he continued to stare lifelessly at the mist. _Did Trunks find out about the truth?_

Trunks saw the hesitation, he observed Future Trunks's eyes, it was filled with guilt and shame. "Why? You came to me but Vegeta was the first to die in your timeline."

Future Trunks continued to avoid the question, he felt the gaze of Trunks, Trunks finally making out the truth...

Trunks knew, he knew there was something not told to him, _how did his father die? _He pressed on further, surfacing a longing mystery. "There's something you haven't told me, isn't there?"

Future Trunks felt a prickle on his neck as a tiny drop of sweat ran down his neck, the air in the atmosphere seemed to be colder. _So he figured it out. _Future Trunks nodded in reply of the question, his heart pounded faster.

Trunks gazed expectantly upon Future Trunks, he waited for the reply, and after a lengthy silence, the two meet their eyes, Trunks saw the same saphirre eyes, alone and shaken with fear, but at the same time, with hope.

After a long allay, Future Trunks spoke...

"I... Killed Vegeta..."

**Shasti:** Sorry if I took a long time to upload! I tried! Well, I had 10 pages of Shakespeare, as well as a debate, a music performance, a badminton thingy and a maths test, I kinda rushed through this one... So I didn't make it as descriptive as usual.

Keep reading please! I have a lot of chapters commin'! (Mozart laugh) MUHAHHAHHHAHHAHHHA! Oh and Please review!!!!!!!! Thanx! (If you could review on every chapter that would be even better)


	8. Drained of hope

**Disclaimer: **First time ever on THIS story! I DON'T own DBZ... But I do own myself... I think...

A/N: After this chapter, some of you may get the plot... Please don't mention it on a review... Thanks! Oh, can you guys please tell me which chapter you like the best? THANX!

**Shasti:** Sorry! If I took a long time to update, but I suddenly got piled with ideas for me other story, please check it out! Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! I'm so HAPPY!!!

**Shasti:** Where is everyone?

So here goes...

**The last Saiyan- Chapter eight, Drained of hope**

"No, you didn't..." A swelling force of emotions washed through Trunks, his eyes still fixed on his future-self, his head ached _Does_ _this mean I'm going to kill him? I'm going to kill my own father? _"You didn't kill your own father."

Future Trunks still looked away, his eyes wondered and his breath quickened as he prepared for take off, he was ashamed of what he'd done, he wanted to kill himself. A flash of gold was sighted as he locked his eyes and unstrained his body, he levitated and the swell of emotion brought him Super Saiyan, electric bolts lashed around him. He tucked into the flying position, but hesitated.

"Running away from your past cannot help you." Piccolo's voice was concealed in the mist, a blurred shadow made it's was into the two Trunks's view, Piccolo appeared, his eyes stared straight, not at either Trunks. "You were compelled, Trunks, you had no choice."

Trunks tensed again, his face showed fury, he swiftly spun in mid air to face Piccolo, his voice full of hatred. "I should've died, I should've DIED!!!"

Trunks stared intensely at the two with discomfort, his troubled mind felt the urge to stand, so he thrust himself with all his energy. "All I want to know... Is why?"

Future Trunks bought himself down, but his breath did not slow, his fists still clenched. "The creature, it petrified me..." He stopped, the pain was too hard to bare, "just then, you were about to... But Goten saved you. "

Trunks just stared blankly, _why? _He asked himself again, _why would_** I**_do this? _He glared from piccolo to himself, finally he spoke, breaking the heart wrenching silence, "I demand to know... What happened. " He inquired.

Future Trunks sighed, he distinguished how his past self felt, he finally let out the story that had been welling up within him. Piccolo closed his eyes and expectantly waited for the long-awaited truth.

Future Trunks took a deep breath and focused his sprit. "I was on my way to work, when it came for me..."

_Future Trunks's flashback_

_Trunks felt a tremendous power, none that he has felt before... Or has he? Trunks felt it/he/she was traveling in his direction at an speed unimaginable. He kept calm, a much milder form than what was he was truly encountering. What ever it was... It was lunging at him, it was coming..._

_A shadow dropped on Trunks, the creature had arrived, a glint of an awkward feeling also fell on him... He sensed that he recognized this creature, it was so familiar... He did not look up, who was this? _

_You will soon find out... _

_Without any hint of warning, a sharp, immense pain shot through Trunks's heart, it began to spread, consuming his energy. The wrenching pain that accumulated in him was unbearable. He clenched to where the pain dwelled but he suffering continued..._

_And then,_

_It stopped..._

_His vision darkened for a split moment, the icy wind whistled in his ear as he fell..._

_All the pain that surrounded him vanished as he was swallowed into a endless black pit, he tried to scream but couldn't... He felt his energy dashing through his veins, it was rising, rising beyond his control... _

_A force bounded him, pushing him to the limit._

_Trunks struggled, something was absorbing him, grasping at his past, there was no pain, but soon, he was emotionless, the darkness had consumed him, he was just an empty vessel, a soulless vessel... He had lost battle..._

_What are you doing to me? Trunks cried in his own soulless mind, unable to make a move._

_I have command over you... Came a rough answer, it was not heard but Trunks just knew it was the creature, the one who controlled him._

_What are you planning to do?! Trunks wrestled, but nothing came to him, the creature didn't reply, but once again invaded Trunks's mind, he could feel the creature attacking his thoughts, his memories... Until, a slight whisper was all Trunks heard._

_There's my target..._

_Trunks snapped his eyes open, only it wasn't his, he had no control over his actions... His body lifted and took flight, Trunks was abandoned to the corners of his mind, unable to control himself, he struggled once again, but only felt hope fade away, his soul was sucked away, but one emotion still contained, love..._

_Trunks could still see all that was passing, he was in the air, sending blasts to homes, buildings, innocent people below, there was no escape, the terror scattered like a plague, taking over all in its path with explosions landing on cities, towns. Screams from innocent people reached his ears, so much suffering, all caused by him. _

_Trunks witnessed the destruction that the creature caused all around him, all the forest was burned, cities nothing but ruble. He sensed no life, only the slightest life force remained._

_It was then that Trunks rebelled, he struggled with the last reserves of his sanity, he screamed his last scream, he realized then that nothing he did would save him, the creature was over taking his every move, it was him._

_His body moved at an incredible speed, he finally landed at a familiar home, the creature reached his target, he gathered energy quickly, his arm out stretched in front of him and his palm raised..._

_No... Trunks cried silently. Not them..._

_He fired the blast, it caught it's target, the white half-globe exploded with the impact... A woman's scream echoed in Trunks's head, it was Chi Chi's..._

_Voices wavered in the air, Trunks recognized them, but he couldn't help them..._

"_Videl! NO!!!!!!!!"_

"_Mother! I'm here!"_

_No... Trunks numbly sobbed... No, I killed them, I killed..._

_He felt his vision direct towards his friends, but his head remained downcast, his eyes wondered upwards in an evil glare, meeting his enemy. They stood strong. _

_Gohan, Goten! Trunks wanted to cry... Run! _

_Gohan burned with hatred, and glared at Trunks, he held two people in his arms, and walked out of the wreck. Goten's clothes were torn from the flames, with a scream full of hatred, Goten stormed at him, Gohan close behind._

_The creature finally revealed himself, the creature raised its head and formed a powerful ki, Trunks felt the raising power, he fought to suppress it. The beam was enough to destroy them both... _

_Goten continued to charge forward, but he slowed as he observed Trunks's face, his eyes watched him. "No, it can't be..." The hatred turned to confusion._

_Now they see they're killer... The creature's voice rang in his mind, as he unleashed his powerful blast effortlessly._

_Goten said no more, for at that moment, the creature's blast caught him, the blinding light left a trail of burn and a pile of ash circled where Gohan and Goten once were, a gust of wind blew by, and carried the dust in its direction, putting Goten and Gohan to the end of their life._

_Now they don't..._

_Trunks felt cold, he killed them, he killed Goten and Gohan, he ended the lives of the son family. He remained at the edge of his mind, alone... He let it all loose, and he just cried..._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I killed them..." Future Trunks still deeply focused. "And then I went for Vegeta, I couldn't remember anything after that..."

_Future Trunks's flashback_

_Trunks twitched, his whole body ignited and blazed with his hatred... His eyes still closed, he woke up suddenly and heaved himself up despite all the pain washing over him. He swiftly climbed to his feet and observed his surroundings._

_Just as he feared, all cities were burned, there was no sign of life anywhere. He watched as broken glass showered upon bulks of concrete, and flames consumed what was left... Fire raged on around him, he clenched his heart and ran the vision through his mind once more._

_There was no mistake, he had destroyed them, he killed all of them. As the emotions made its way into his mind, he noted a familiar object, it was covered partly with dirt and torn around the edges. But as he observed closer, few words made into his sight, it faded on some parts but Trunks could still make it out. It read:_

_Vegeta's wallet_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I couldn't remember much, but it was Vegeta's, it was the same wallet that my mother gave him," Future Trunks watched his friends with soft eyes. "Then I realized, while the creature controlled me, it decided to kill Vegeta..."

Piccolo stepped forward and placed a hand on Future Trunks's shoulder. "It was not your doing."

"I had control," Trunks whispered, so only he could hear, but Piccolo's ears don't miss much. Trunks said in a louder tone, his voice quivered. "I had a chance, I could've killed myself with a blast when I gained control. But instead, I hesitated..."

Trunks picked himself up and made his way to Future Trunks, his eyes glared into his twin. "Fate is not yours to control, it was not your fault..." Trunks then faked a comforting smile, a rounded painful twitch of his lips. Future Trunks returned the smile.

Piccolo's stern face grew impatient, he was getting whelmed up in the reunion. He faced the two, eyeing them each. "We have to out smart the creature, we clearly know that he is not strong enough on his own, he is a parasite, needing a host..."

Both Trunks listened with all eyes on Piccolo, who continued his theory. "I'm suggesting we find out where he's heading next and take him by surprise..."

Like an answer to their query, Future Trunks and Piccolo were met with a familiar sense, one that gave Future Trunks the many horrors in his memory. Future Trunks once again unmasked the hatred he restrained.

"What's the matter?" Trunks asked, surveying the two suspiciously, who hoisted their heads and observed the sky.

"He's begun the attack..." Came the answer.

**Shasti:** AHHHHH! I'll have to end it there, I feel a bit silly writing this, it's so... Emotional? Another chapter piled with flashbacks... Like I said, flashbacks are VERY important. So please don't skip them out... Did you guys actually get the story?

Please review! I know, I'm updating slow and the story is still progressing VERY slowly, if you guys have any suggestions, any, that would be great.

Trunks is going to meet someone soon, very mysterious... Ohhhh, so just keep reviewing! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! (hint hint) (nudge nudge)


End file.
